User blog:MaleficiousVillain/New Orleans Mansion Backstory
I just wanted to post a backstory which I created for the original Haunted Mansion found in Disneyland, California. There are still a few parts which I havent completely figured out but this is my general backstory. I would also like to state that this ONLY applies to the Antellbaum Mansion but does draw some elements from other Haunted Mansions along with having connections to other Disney Park attractions. If the Bios are not yet completed, it is since I have not yet gotten around to typing that specific part of the backstory but it is written. 'Characters and Histories' 'The Raven' Name: 'Has no true name but responds to 'Lucifer 'Captain Gore' Name: Capitain Bartholomew Gideon Gorelieu '''changed to Captain Marcus David Gracey' '''Cause of Death: '''Poisoned Captain Bartholomew Gorelieu was a Caribbean pirate captain from the late 18th century who operated mainly off of Baratia Bay. Bartholomew was the captain of a former slave ship which he had named ''The Weeping Willow and he was mainly known under the name of "Captain Gore", a nickname he had earned due to his notorious reputation for murder and torture. Eventually Gorelieu had amassed such a fortune in blood money that he had a mansion built in the city of New Orleans in an area called the Whispering Glade ''which served as a cemetery for many of the people of New Orleans. Gore had the mansion built here because he intended on utilizing the flooded catacombs built under the cemetery, since he had reason to believe that it was the resting place of pirate captain known as The Jolly Roger, who was known for being a gifted Voodoo bokor when he was alive and after he was killed his skull was mounted in a secret location in New Orleans under the instructions of a Sea Witch as the Jolly Roger's soul was too powerful and dangerous even in death. Gore wanted to find the skull as he believed it could tell him the location of the lair of a long dead pirate crew of a pirate ship called ''The Wicked Wench who stole a massive treasure called "El Rescate del Rey" which Gore wanted to find before his rival in piracy, Jean Lafitte. Gore was however wrong about the location of the skull being in Whispering Glade and instead was located in La Bayou Bleu. Despite never finding the treasure, Gore did have a large family with his wife Priscilla Gracey and they would all live in relative wealth and power through pirate blood money. In his old age, Gore was murdered by his eldest grandson Dorian who murdered his grandfather via a poison made from snake venom which he had purchased from a travelling Romani sorceress. So with Grandpa Marc now deceased, Dorian became the new Lord and Master of the Gracey Estate. 'Master Gracey' Name: 'Dorian Yale Gracey Dorian Gracey was the eldest of two sons born to Walther and Lillian Gracey . His parents had both died when he was a young boy when his mother strangled his father to death for having an affair behing her back and was then executed for her crime. Due to this Dorian and his brother Claude were largely raised by their grandparents Marc and Priscilla Gracey, the patriarch and matriarch of the Gracey Clan. As a young man, Dorian became highly involved in maintaining the family's illegal activity through a smuggling empire which he had built alongside his grandfather through the use of Marc's numerous contacts from a lifetime's worth of piracy. However behind his family's back, Dorian was having a secret affair with a romani woman named Eleanor Leota who he had met at a travelling circus but who Dorian dared not be openly dating as she was of Romani ethnicity and was a street performing clairvoyant. Together, Dorian and Eleanor plotted to murder Marc in order to make Dorian the new Master of the Gracey clan and in exchange for Leota's help she would move into Gracey Manor and completely provide for her under the guise of her being the family's clairvoyant. Dorian went through with murdering his grandfather with a snake-venom poison given to him be Eleanor who subsequently moved into Gracey Manor as planned. Despite their sucess, Dorian became highly superstitious due to him believing that he was being watched by a Raven on the manor's grounds which he came to hate so much that he named it "Lucifer" after the devil. In response to this, Eleanor caged the bird to try and appease Dorian's inner demons. Eventually, Eleanor became pregnant with Dorian's child and upon giving birth Dorian decided to name the child Lillian after his late-mother and make her middle name Priscilla after his grandmother who had died years earlier. Over time Dorian and Eleanor became cold and distant to one another with Dorian deciding to pursue romance outside of his secret lover, this lover came in the form of Eleanor's surrogate sister from the circus where she was raised, a beautiful tightrope walker named Sally Slater. Not long after meeting her, Sally and Dorian got married however not too long after the wedding, Sally decided to perform on a tightrope she set up in the swamp on the manor's grounds for her new family only for the rope to wither around and break, causing Sally to fall into the water and into the jaws of a wild aligator. 'Madame Leota Name: Eleanor Audrey Leota 'The Tightrope Walker' Name: Sally Gracey 'née. 'Slater ' 'The Ghostess Name: Lillian Priscilla Leota ' 'The Ghost Host Name: Solomon Hershel Gastley 'The Hitchhiking Ghosts' Names: Prof. Phineas Queeg, Ezra Dobbins, and Gus 'The Coffin Occupant' Name: Jamie Padgett Gastley ' 'The Staring Busts Names:' Lucius and Lucretia Hightower' 'The Servants' Names: Beauregard and Eliza Anderson 'The Ambassador' Name: Ambassador Alexander Nitrokoff 'The Groom' Name: George Richard Hightower ' 'The Black Widow Bride Name: Constance Emily Hatchaway ' 'The Organist Name: Herr Gaylord Ravenscroft ' 'The Waltzing Dead 'The Hearse Driver' Name: Brigham Rickards ' 'The Hatbox Ghost Name: Hatcher Thomas Bloodmere ' 'The Quicksand Men Name's: Charles Hobbs Sr. Sr., Charles Hobbs Sr. Jr., and Charles Hobbs Jr. Jr.' 'The Caretaker' Name:[[Caretaker| Silas Roland Crump]]' ' Category:Blog posts